Ultimate Treasure Of Orangesphere
by Lonely Ghost666
Summary: This is a special oneshot dedicated to a once a year event to a friend. You know who you are.


1

"Gomu-Gomu-no-Pistol!"

Waves rocked the Thousand Sunny back and forth as the Straw Hat Crew on board moved about. On their way to a recently discovered treasure, the crew had been attacked by a small fleet under the control of the notorious Bawa Gawa Nochowa. The surprise attack took the crew completely by surprise and the Bawa Gawa Nochowa's crew was already invading the ship.

"Bowo gowo! You're so pathetic Straw Hat. Here I heard that you were strong enough to face a man like Magellan and escape Impel Down, and even saved your brother from execution, but you're nothing! Bowo gowo!" one of the invading men roared. He was a tall, but fat man. His skin was dark, black hair in an afro, and had on a pair of heart shaped sunglasses He wore white bellbottom pants, an open, white shirt with disco style to it, and platform shoes.

Kicking away numerous members of Bawa Gawa's crew, Sanji shouted "We have to get moving Luffy! If we don't get their in time, our key is going to be useless!".

"Not the key! Not after all the time and money we spent on it!" Nami yelled using her Perfect Clima-Tact to send a wave of men off the ship, only for more to pile in.

"Key? This is interesting. I'm going to take this key of yours and use it to find whatever treasure it is you've been talking about! Bowo gowo!" Bawa Gawa laughed. This taunt only furthered Luffy's strength through his anger.

"You're not going to get anywhere near the treasure! It means too much to us!" Luffy roared, a burst of Haki shooting out of him sending all men around him and up to Bawa Gawa into an unconscious state.

"Bowo gowo! You've got some moves Straw Hat, but just because you can exert your Haki a little doesn't do a thing against, for you see..." Bawa Gawa started. The pirate captain lifted his right arm into the air, seemingly beckoning to the storm as a lightning bolt shot into the water soon after. Then, the man swung his arm down across his torso in a pose and his hair transformed into a disco ball of sorts. "A Disco-Disco Man!". Then, the disco ball hair lit up and numerous lasers of different colors shot out of varying spots.

The eyes of Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy all lit up and screamed "Lasers!".

"A Disco-Disco Man? What kind of a stupid title is that!?" Zoro shouted as he hopped onto one of the other ships to fight the opposing crew there.

Bawa Gawa Nochawa's eyes nearly popped out of his head, causing his glasses to slide a little. "Stupid title bowo gowo!? The Disco-Disco Man, eater of the Disco-Disco-no-Mi is a man to be feared! I'll show you why! Disco-Disco-no-Boogie!". Performing a split, a surprising feat for a man of his apparent size, Bawa Gawa fired lasers from his hair in a rapid and random way.

Bawa Gawa laughed as beam after beam of his lasers shot into flesh, searing it and sending smoke into the air. "Bowo gowo nachowo! I have you beaten nachowo!" Bawa Gawa roared.

"Um, how do you see that?" Franky asked, breaking Bawa Gawa from his gloating. Looking around, the man realized that he hadn't hit a single Straw Hat. All he had done really was take out about a tenth of his men.

"Bowo gowo. I screwed up... then you'll just have to suffer! Disco-Disco-no-Funk!". Now having leapt into the air upside down, another rapid and random barrage of lasers came out of his hair.

Using her arms to grab enemy pirates and use them as a shield, Robin said "This is odd. It seems like the same move as before".

"I don't think he has much originality" Chopper mumbled as he used his Jumping Point to avoid the incoming attacks.

"Who cares about originality!? Just avoid those beams!" Brooke shouted, no because he was afraid of getting hurt, but because he was trying to keep his own afro from being destroyed.

"Bowo gowo! I have you now Straw Hats!"

Leaping, ducking, and contorting around the lasers, Luffy gave a great laugh and said "This is fun!".

"Gah! What happened to you being angry!?" Usopp yelled as he ran away from a group of men, luckily leading them into some of the lasers.

"What was I angry about?" the inheritor of the Will of D. asked.

"Bowo gowo! You Straw Hats are persistent! I'll have to use an even stronger move! Disco-Disco-no-Groove!". Now, only a few beams were being emitted from Bawa Gawa's hair, but they remained constant. Then, the Disco Disco Man began spinning on his platform shoe, sending the lasers whipping about.

Tired of dodging lasers, Zoro leapt back over to the Thousand Sunny and swung his swords. The lasers hit the blades, but due to the density of the metal and reflective properties they held, the lasers bounced off them, and back at Bawa Gawa. The laser coincidentally hit him in the face as he was spinning, destroying his glasses.

"B-b-b-b-b-bowo gowo! What in the hell did you do!? My glass nachowo! If I don't have them, I can't be funky! I can't be groovy! I can't be the Disco King!" Bawa Gawa cried as he scratched the floor of the Thousand Sunny for the fragments of his broken glasses.

"Disco King? I thought you were a Disco Disco Man?" Zoro asked.

"Bowo gowo! Disco King! Disco Disco Man! Bawa Gawa Nochawa! It doesn't matter what you call me, because without my glasses, I am not a man! I'm a beast! I am now the Disco Demon!" Bawa Gawa roared as he slammed up onto his platform shoes. Suddenly, he jumped through the air, landing in a split that made all the men (dead, deer, cyborg, and rubber included) flinch, then slid himself back to his feet, and then span around. He halted suddenly with his arms and legs out, and then the unthinkable happened.

His hair detached. It came right off his head and floated up into the air, forming into a complete disco ball that floated above Bawa Gawa. The ball began spinning and shooting out lasers. The beams came out faster, larger, and even more random then before. Everyone besides Bawa Gawa, who seemed to be unaffected by the lasers, fled from the terror of the funky fresh attack... well, except Luffy.

"Hahaha! This is fun! Lets dance all day!" Luffy exclaimed, dancing poorly to avoid the lasers, which seemed to emit a groovy sound as they hit things, making music.

"We can't Luffy! We have to get to the treasure!" Nami shouted as she ducked beneath a beam.

"Treasure?... Ah! Guys! Quit playing around! We need to get to the treasure!" Luffy shouted in realization.

"You're the one who forgot!" Chopper, Usopp, and Franky shouted in a comedic fashion.

"Bowo gowo! You won't get anywhere near the treasure! Disco-Disco-no-Lava-Lamp!". A compartment in the disco ball opened up to show a small lava lamp. The top of it opened up and began firing lava in tiny balls, causing limited but devastating damage to anyone they hit.

Luffy opened his mouth and swallowed one of the incoming attacks. As the attacks continued everywhere else, everyone looked at the pirate captain, surprised at his ability to eat the lava. Then, like a thermometer, Luffy's face slowly became red starting from the bottom up. Smoke shooting out of his ears and flames out of his mouth, Luffy roared "It's hot!".

Everyone fell on their face and then shouted "Of course it's hot!".

"Bowo gowo! I congratulate you for taking my attack Straw Hat, but this is over! Disco-Disco-no-Funky-Groovy-Lava-Lamp-Boogie-Time-Town!".

"What kind of an insane attack name is that!?" everyone, including Bawa Gawa's crew, shouted. The answer was numerous lava lamps appearing out of compartments all over the disco ball. Instead of shooting lava, they shot lasers like the disco ball had before, only they were much larger and stronger. Now the lasers were able to shoot holes through people and the Thousand Sunny.

"Uh-uh-yeah! Bowo gowo! You can't face the rhythm of my super move!" Bawa Gawa gloated.

Leaping up over the barrage, Luffy exclaimed "Whoa! I can't believe this guys! So many lasers! It's so cool!". Despite the awed feeling from Luffy that made most of the pirates deadpan, nobody scolded him when a shriek rang out that even made Bawa Gawa stop.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!". Turning to the source, everyone saw Sanji kneeling next to a hole in the Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji, what's wrong? None of us have been hit by the lasers. Especially me or Robin" Nami pointed out.

"It's... it's destroyed" Sanji wept.

"What's destroyed? Luffy asked as he ran over to help his nakama. Within moments though, he looked into the hole near his friend and saw what he was crying over. The 'key' that they had worked so painstakingly to get and bring to the treasure, was destroyed. A large hole courtesy of one of Bawa Gawa's lasers was smack dab in the middle of it. "The key... they destroyed it".

Lifting a hand to his ear as his disco ball returned to his head, Bawa Gawa said "Bowo gowo? What's that? I destroyed your key? That's not groovy. If it was destroyed so easily, then the treasure it goes to must not be that great".

"Not that great?" Luffy repeated, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his straw hat, his arms trembling at his sides.

Nodding, the Disco Disco Man said "Yeah, you heard me Straw Hat. Bowo gowo, man, you fought so hard for a treasure that must be worthless. Such a stupid trea- OOOFF!".

Bawa Gawa was cut off when Luffy's fist was planted right in his stomach, causing the fat to jiggle before he was sent hurtling away. His body skimmed off the deck of the Thousand Sunny, right in Zoro's direction. Picking up his captain's anger and acting on it and his own, Zoro flipped his blades so the dull ends were facing forward and swung, slamming the katana into Bawa Gawa and sent him flying into the sky like a home run swing.

As he rose higher and higher into the sky, Nami used the combination of her Perfect Clima-Tact, forming a thunder cloud ten feet above Bawa Gawa. Just as he was about to enter the cloud, lightning shot down, electrocuting the Disco King and sending him plummeting toward the ocean below where he would surely drown due to his near unconsciousness and inability to swim due to his Devil Fruit. The Strawhat crew was not finished with him however as Usopp, having jumped onto an enemy ship to avoid attack earlier, fired at him from the side of the ship at nearly point blank range. The impact of Usopp's shot changed Bawa Gawa's motion in a complete ninety degree turn.

Now flying mere feet above the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Bawa Gawa's unfortunate series of assaults continued as he toward Sanji. Already proving to be enraged since he was the first to see the destruction of the 'key', Sanji delivered three consecutive kicks, the last of which sent Bawa Gawa over to the figure head. Chopper just happened to be over there in his Heavy Point form. The second the range was good, Chopper delivered a powerful, and painful, head butt that continued Bawa Gawa's travels as he was now sent toward the Thousand Sunny's mast.

Of course, yet another Straw Hat pirate was waiting there, this time Nico Robin. Forming a giant paddle out of arms, Robin swung the mass of flesh up to send Bawa Gawa into the air like a ping pong ball. This time Franky, stationed at the crow's nest, was waiting to deliver his portion of Straw Hat punishment on the pirate captain. With his arms out, Franky fired a Coup de Vent which, yet again, sent Bawa Gawa toward the ocean at an alarming speed.

Waiting down on the water, only standing due to his insanely high lack of weight, was Brook. Taking a note from Zoro's book, Brook slammed the dull side of his sword into Bawa Gawa's body, sending him back onto the Thousand Merry. He only landed and rolled forward this time due to the effects of gravity, but it was enough to send him before the man who started the barrage.

Lifting his head weakly, Bawa Gawa wheezed "Wh-what kind o-of t-t-treasure could-d make y-you thisss angry?".

Looking down at him with the sort of eyes that would lead most men to suicide, not because of the anger or hatred, but because of the sheer depths of untold power inside, Luffy answered him. "The treasure is something that you won't understand. It's something that is as important as the Pirate King's treasure. It is...". Luffy suddenly grabbed Bawa Gawa's hair and flung him into the air. As he descended, Luffy slammed his fist forward with extreme force while screaming "Friendship!".

**OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP**

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Just hold on a minute!". Rushing down a flight of stairs, a woman in her early twenties of about 162 centimeters in height and 53 kg in weight, with shoulder length brown hair and chestnut colored eyes, wearing an orange shirt and jeans, made her way toward the door. "I wonder who it could be" the woman pondered.

The moment the woman opened the door, she fell back on her butt when a roar of "Happy Birthday Orange!" hit her. Looking up, the woman apparently named Orange saw the entire Straw Hat crew grinning at her.

"Luffy? Guys? What are you all doing here?" San asked.

"We just shouted happy birthday, don't be stupid" Zoro mumbled, earning him a slap in the back of the head.

"Be nice, it's her birthday" Nami growled whilst Chopper and Usopp laughed at the scolding. Before Orange could say another word, the crew piled into the house with a whole store's worth of party supplies being brought in by Robin's extra hands.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up fighting some no-name pirate and his crew" Robin apologized as she helped San to her feet.

"That's okay. I wasn't really expecting anyone to come over" Orange said.

"Not expecting anyone to come over!? We're your friends! How could you not expect us to party it up with you!?" Franky shouted, nearly busting Orange's eardrum.

Slamming his foot into Franky's head, Sanji shouted "Don't yell at Orange-swan!". Dropping to a knee and grabbing Orange's hand, Sanji said "Isn't that right my Orange Princess?".

"Um, for one, you know my name isn't really Orange, right?" the female asked.

Before a response could be given, Luffy pounced Sanji and said "Come on Sanji! Make some meat! Right Orange? Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!".

Kicking Luffy off of him, Sanji shouted "I'm not gonna make your lousy meat!".

"Actually, I would like some meat" Orange said.

"Turn on the oven boys! I have meat to cook!"

As Sanji moved away, Brook took his spot, taking Orange's hand and saying "It's a pleasure to meet with you once more, and I have a lovely song to play for you, but first... may I see your panties?".

"Get away from her you pervert!" Nami yelled, kicking the Gentleman Skeleton away. "Ah, sorry about that. You know how Brook gets".

Giggling a little, San said "No, it's alright, I'm just happy to see all of you. The only thing that would make this birthday even better is if I had a cake". The mention of cake made everyone fall silent and bow their heads. "Did I say something wrong?".

"We... we had a cake for you" Luffy spoke up. "But it... well". Luffy didn't have to finish as Robin's extra arms carried in a cake. However, there was an enormous hole right down the center of it, taking away part of the words. "Now it's ruined".

Inspecting the cake, Orange swiped some frosting off with her finger and tasted it. "Mmmm, that's good. I think it's still good. A cake is for eating anyways".

"Yay! Eat the cake!" Luffy exclaimed as he leapt toward the cake, arms spread and mouth open to dig in, only for Usopp and Chopper to grab onto him and hold him back.

"The cake's for Orange!"

"You can't eat any yet!"

"It's okay, as long as I get some he can dig in" Orange said. The sniper and doctor looked at each other nervously before letting go, allowing Luffy to jump into the cake.

Sighing, Nami said "There goes the cake. Oh well, we still have the other party favors".

"Like the clown" Zoro said opening a box and pulling out none other than Buggy the Clown.

"What am I doing here!? Why did you kidnap me!?" Buggy shouted.

"Aaawww, you guys kidnaped Buggy just for me? You guys are so sweet" Orange said.

"Of course! You're our nakama! We'll do anything for you!" Luffy said grinning, cake and frosting smeared over his face.

Tears of joy welling up in her eyes, Orange said "I know. You guys are the greatest".

**Author's Note:** There you go. Not as much air time for Orange as I hoped, but I think I got my message across. Happy Birthday Orangesphere. May this following year for you be filled with fun, joy, and pirates.


End file.
